


Whisper App

by toreadistolive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreadistolive/pseuds/toreadistolive
Summary: I saw this on the whisper app and I just had to write a destiel fic about it.





	Whisper App

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like five minutes sorry for all the mistakes.

Castiel had the perfect plan. He was going to take Dean out for burgers and beer, then go to a drive in movie (one of the monkey movies with Clint Eastwood in it that Castiel really didn’t care about), and finally, the pièce de résistance, under the stars Castiel would get down on one knee and propose to Dean. Yes, this was going to be perfect. After 8 years of longing stares, what could possibly go wrong?

***

It was going swimmingly. Dinner was great and Dean was in a very good mood after seeing the movie. They were lying on top of a blanket looking up at the stars, although Cas was looking more at Dean than the stars.

“Dean, can you stand up for a second?” Cas asked getting up.

“Hmm why?” Dean questioned.

Taking Dean’s hand Cas began, “Dean, we’ve known each other a long time, and have been together for years. And, well, I want to grow old with you, to die with you. So, I want to get to give something to show you that I really love you.”

As Cas took the ring out of his pocket and lifted it up, he was greeted by the sight of Dean unzipping his jeans. When Dean saw the ring he froze.

“Umm...so you’re not giving me a blowjob?”

***  
“And, what did Dean say?” Charlie pried with a smile reaching up to her eyes.

Cas lowered his coffee and wiped his mouth, “He said yes...many many many times. Turned out to be an effective method.”

***

“I can’t believe you thought he was giving you a blowjob. Dean, how drunk were you?” Sam asked sipping his beer.

Dean rolled out from under baby, “I wasn’t drunk, I just misread the signals. Besides, Cas didn’t mind, especially 10 minutes later when I was giving him a stellar blowjob.”

“Okay, ew, never tell me that again. Although, I can’t wait to see everyone’s faces when I tell this story as part of my best man speech at your wedding.”

Sam had to quickly duck as Dean threw wrench at his head.

**Author's Note:**

> The end! Have a happy Thanksgiving.


End file.
